Blood Effect
by Ciriajacobs
Summary: The world Wide Web, the social network and of course the video games . What could go wrong for two teenagers after getting stuck in the cyber world? Blood will spill when the two worlds will clash, see how an uneven group struggle to avoid this apocalypse ... Now Accepting OCs! RichtofenxOC, DempseyxOC, slight MasakixOC)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**GENIUSES**

_"Run sister! Run!"_

_"YOU! You told me there were none! How come there are 12 of them! Bald shitheads…"_

_"They are always bald…hmm... Why?"_

_"Yeah…and the-"_

_***BANG***_

_"DA-FUCK?!"_

_"SIS! They are shooting at US! They are SHOOTING!"_

_"I KNOW! Stop freaking out! You're making me nervous!"_

_"Michelle! How many more debts?! I had ENOUGH OF THIS!"_

_"STOP reminding me of them! Cheapo!"_

_"Now, I am the cheapo?! Huh?! You dragged me into this useless shit-"_

_"YEAH? And who was the one flirting with the guard?! My Lil' Lily! That's it! IT WAS YOUR FAULT!"_

_"WOW! Stop accusing me for YOUR shit!"_

_"Uh! OUR shit! You PEA-HEAD!"_

_*__**BANG***_

"_Mickey! Where IS THE CAR?!"_

"_Uh… It should be here…or somewhere... uh… THERE! THERE'S THE LIFE BOAT! HAHHAHha!"_

_*****_**BANG***

"_Eeeew! It's crappy-"_

"...!_"_

***BANG***

_"This car is a piece of SHIT! It's like our grandpa's truck!"_

_"Hey! It's Antique! You don't know how much time I wasted on this beauty!"_

***BANG***

_"Holy-Crap! Holycrap-holycrap-!"_

_"LEFT TURN! LEFT TURN, YOU DUMBASS!"_

_"Drive yourself then, GENIUS!-"_

_"GIMME the wheel!"_

_"NO!"_

_"LILY LOOK OUT!"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"TELEPHONE POLE!"_

_"Where? Oh… AAaagh!"_

***Screech***

***Bang***

***Screech***

***Zzzzzzz***

_"Ouch!"_

_"Michelle?! ARE YOU THERE?!"_

_"..."_

_"Mickey!? Where are you?!"_

_"No bitch, I am skydiving! Of course, Lily, I'm right here!"_

_"..."_

_"Michelle?"_

_"Yeah, Lily?"_

_... _

_"Either I struck my head hard or i-is everything..blue and white?" _

_"Is th-this electric o-or something..?"_

_"I don't feel any pain."_

_"We are still in the car."_

***Zzzzzzzzzzzz***

_"W-What's happening?!"_

_"I-I dunno, Lily."_

***zzzzzZZZZZSHHHHZUMmmm***

_"WHAT WAS THAT?!"_

_"I FUCKIN' DON'T KNOW!"_

_"SOMETHING IS MOVING!"_

_"WHAT'S MOVING?!"_

_"WE ARE MOVING!"_

***SSHHSHHHZZUUUUUUUM!***

_"Mickey... I'm gonna puke.."_

_"AaaaAAARRGHR!"_

_"AAAAAaaaaaaa!"_

***zzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUMMMmmmmmZOOM!***

TBC..


	2. Such a cold welcome

**Note- **

"_Italics"- Michelle's thoughts._

"… … …"_- rest/silence._

_The story will not go rhythmically with the game play._

_Edited Chapter._

…**..**

**Chapter 1**

**Such a Cold Welcome**

"Ouch, my head hurts…"

I said as I felt a pang of pain ripple in my head.

"What the-LILY!"

Something felt wrong, so terribly wrong. You know something like creeping in the gut?

"Lily! Where are you?!"

_It feels like a huge gap being imprinted on my memory. Like something very important left in that part. The part in which the car moved, the part in which we moved and the part in which the whole world moved._

_I remember the portion when we ran like idiots for our lives._

"Michelle? Is that you?"

_Yes, we sat in a car._

"Mickey, what happened? Where are we?"

_Remember when it beeped and beamed and zoomed._

"Lily, I don't know."

_And when we both moved in addition the whole surrounding spun_-

"Are we are still in the car?!"

_And then we got stuck in somewhere strange…_

"Yes, we are."

…..

This place was giving me the creeps, everything was ruined and broken. It seemed like abandoned.

I've been in worst circumstances before and this one was far from those. Here, what scared me the most was the recognizable environment- damaged pillars, debris piled near the huge staircases, hall room with Nazi banners… Nazi Banner?

…

I was still in the car with my sister, she was on the driver's seat and I occupied the passenger's.

She was busy scrutinizing the surroundings; she looked very shocked and disturbed. Her dark jet black hair was a mess and she was sweating a lot. Her black V-neck T-shirt was crumpled and her hands which wore several plastic bands were pressed against the foggy window glass of the car.

My attention automatically shifted to the backpacks in the back seats; three backpacks were looking at me, three of them filled with guns, ammo, cash, electronics and a bit of food.

Our plan was to escape the loan sharks (heavy debt) and it was my responsibility to pack for our journey, I uselessly asked for it. I was too lazy and felt a need to keep the arms and less food. It was a bad decision.

I decided to break the silence.

"Lily. Doesn't this all seems a bit-

-Familiar" she automatically replied.

She was too busy recalling and I kept on looking at her like a dope. I didn't want to start a new argument with my sister because-First, I was too exhausted. Second, I don't remember anything and actually don't want to remember. And third, I wanted to punch myself hard enough to wake up from whatever sick dream I was in.

I shifted uncomfortably on the seat and peered outside the window, noticing the ruins of the building. It figured it was some type of a theater. My eyes slowly examined everything from piled up debris to the broken chandelier which hung on the ceiling

"… … .."

My eyes were observing the surrounding when-

My eyes caught something moving. It was a sight of a moving silhouette.

I froze.

This thing was moving towards us.

"Lily. Look over there."

I poked her with my finger, steering her focus towards the moving silhouette.

She nervously turned her head towards the direction I was pointing to; the left front passenger seat's window.

She narrowed her eyes with suspiciousness. She pondered over a bit more and she pressed her whole face against the foggy window glass. Looking at her serious face and feeling little curios, I too tried to focus and narrowed my stinging watery eyes at the moving shadow.

It was running.

No, limping, towards us.

With quit a speed…

Covering the distance more quickly…

It was near, not more that a few feats.

Its form was not perfectly visible and also because of the foggy glasses, it was difficult to find out.

I tried to rub away the foggy wetness of the glass and focused harder on its form and gasped.

It was in form of a human in real but none of its feature signified it as a human.

It was far away from anything living.

This thing was wearing a tattered Nazi uniform with every inch of it leaking blood. Flesh was ripped, dripping with crimson blood and horrid green and yellow pus. Bones popped out somewhere or another revealing the gruesome flesh and dangling veins. Its eyes were lifeless and were glowing yellow.

Its posture was one of hunger and it was screaming and growling with pain and need.

Horrible; just the moving sight of this thing was enough give any stone hearted person living nightmares.

It was downright gruesome and unmistakably zombie.

"_Someone please pinch me"_…

Lily covered her gaping mouth with her palm, suppressing a whimper.

She was scared. I was too, to the core. It was like a living nightmare but, right now this thing was moving, towards us.

We had to do something. Anything, but fast.

It was very close, it growled.

My mind kicked back into reality.

"Lily! Lock the doors!"

I shouted in panic and Lily winced at the sudden bust but quickly started to do so.

Both of us rushed in alarm. Lily dived to the back seats and with trembling hands, started to lock the doors.

"Pass me the back pack! The big one!"

I ordered her. Among all the three bags, the biggest one contained small but modified weapons which were easy to use.

It was kinda exciting. I felt her move in the back seats as she struggled with the cover lid of the bag. She shifted a bit more and I looked outside the window with horror as I noticed the distance covered by the meat head; about 12 ft away… "_Oh shitmylife"_.

"LILY!"

The panic was clear in my voice.

"HERE!"

She popped her hand holding an automatic SMG in front of my face.

Without wasting any time, I snatched the gun from her hand and quickly checked for the bullet bar (cartridge) which was thankfully all ready slotted in.

I rolled tight the removable barrel and Scrolled down the window glass,

Aimed at the now very close zombie and pulled the trigger releasing a shower of bullets over the zombie.

The bullet sprang out and pierced the bone bag everywhere but surprisingly it didn't stop, it kept running and covering the distance between us at a fast pace.

I fired six more rounds and still it seemed unaffected.

"LILY! Join me!"

I ordered her and poor she, again started to struggle with the fat backpack.

"Take the Taurus! FAST!"

I guided her around and at the same time fired the cursed thing… It was slowing down, bit by bit.

"WHERE IS IT?!"

Lily shouted and I felt like punching her. Such an Idiotic sister I've got.

"_WAIT!"_

I got an idea-

"HOLD THIS Lily!"

I grabbed her tiny palm and squeezed her fingers around the gun's handle; she shakily held it.

"You know right?! SHOOT! RELOAD!"

I hastily lunged towards the back seats and started searching under the seats for any bigger weapon. This thing was not going down with light punches…

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

"WHAT?!"

"DO AS I SAY!"

She opened the rusty door in a hurry, I pulled a heavy spas-12 out of the under cot. Lily's eyes widened at the sight of the gun, its size and the difficulty I was in holding the combat gun inside the tiny car.

"Where did you-

-give me SOME SPACE!"

I stretch my arms under the seats and with great difficulty, picked out 4 red bullets and one by one loaded it inside the gun.

"KEEP ON SHOOTING!" I ordered my dumbstruck sister to continue.

I picked another bunch of 4 bullets and fed them into the gun.

"NO AMMO MICKEY!"

Lily informed me in horror.

I progressed to the front seats, jumped out of the car and pulled down the lever safety of the gun.

Aimed at the bone bag, gripped the gun tightly and pulled the trigger.

I was pretty surprised with the punch of the hammer but nevertheless, after getting a hit straight to the head, it flopped down limply. Again, dead.

"… … …"

"What the shitty hell was that?!"

Lily's scratchy voice demanded. I dared not look at her.

"… … …"

"Lily. This environment and now a Zombie?!" I whispered in amazement.

_Things clicked back into places…_

"ShitShitShitShit!"

"Michelle? Please tell me this is _not what I think it is_…" Lily's question made my suspiciousness clear.

"Yes, Lily. It is." I swallowed a thick lump of regret.

"… … …"

I looked at her and tilted my head with uncertainty.

She grinned…

The grin got wider and though I didn't know why, I smiled too.

She looked at me and I looked at her with a frozen grin. A thick pregnant silence hanging in the air.

"… … …"

Then a flash of fear passed by with a mixed expression of amusement and she broke down crying…

Mental break down-

It was the last thing left to lighten up the already nervous situation. Brilliant Lily. That's my sister alright…

"WE ARE BLOODY STUCK IN A VIDEO GAME MICKEY!" "OH! GOD!"

She cried harder and slumped on the car seat like a pitiful lump of misfortune.

"It's IMPOSSIBLE LILY!"

I ran sweaty finger through my greasy black hair in exhaustion and looked at her helplessly.

"Michelle, explain Impossible to that dead zombie!" Lily shot back with watery eyes.

I averted my gaze guiltily.

Yup, there's a zombie all right…"_It stings so bad when truth slaps you right across your face…"_

"It doesn't make any sense. As I remember, we struck a telephone pole!"I turned my head towards her and said.

"But there was all that lightening shit, remember? Blue and White electric stuff!" She pointed out the obvious.

We were still pondering over the reality when I heard some heavy foot steps with loud cussing following after each an every sound of gun shots.

Gun shots.

"Someone's here. We're not alone."

I announced and noticed Lily perk up with interest. She looked at me with one arched eyebrow; I ran my finger over my eyes indicating her to wipe her tears and tried to smile as sweetly as I could.

She smiled back and wiped her tears with her sweaty hands. I bobbed my head towards the car-

"The back packs Lily. You take the mm and SMG and I'll stick with the Spas and Taurus"

She quickly started to pick out the stuff from the car.

"Also, keep the backpack with our Laptops within."

Both of us had a huge argument on the laptops.

I was in favor and requested her to keep them just for entertainment's sake. She _had_ to agree.

The sounds got louder "Fast! We gotta hide!"

She came out of the car with two backpacks and I gave her a confused stare-

"The food you brought is no good."

She smiled and put more emphasis on the word 'you' hinting how poor I am with packing luggage. I playfully nudged her and took one back pack from her; wearing it on my left shoulder loosely.

"Yeah, Lily? Say the same thing when you are in front of a zombie."

She snickered.

…. …. ….

"Get back, you reekass nasty squag!"

Came a booming voice, it was fluent and commanding. It was followed by another-

"Oh! Look at zhe big, brave American sholdier, needing help from zhe doctor!"

-Mocking toned voiced. This one bore a heavy German accent and according to what he said, the first one belongs to someone American.

Both of them most certainly hate each other-

"FUCK YOU RICHTOFEN!"

"… …"

There were a few more gun shots and then came another voice-

"You capitalist pig dogs!" "It tried to take my vodka!"

But this one's words were slurred, as if coming from someone drunk. It was too followed by another mocking voice.

"Poor Russian"

This monotone voice was clearly Japanese.

All of them hated each other...Maybe…

This group was surely odd. Four of them in total, one American, German, Russian and Japanese.

….. … .. .. .. .. .. . .. .. .

"That's a weird group."

Squeaked Lily. She and I were hiding behind the staircase. The voices came from our right; they were possibly heading for the stairs. They were definitely pursued by the zombies.

"And exactly what makes the group weird?"

I asked her with a cocky smirk.

She rolled her eyes

"It's them."

She answered. Her eyes were gleaming with mischievousness.

… … … … … … … … …

"Dempshey is surrounded! JOY!"

Doctor Richtofen giggled childishly at his fellow comrade's misfortune. Actually, all of them were surrounded and Richtofen being in the lead and Tank in the last chased by the zombies; of course he was in joy.

"Guys, help!"

Tank Dempsey shouted for help as he shot the hungry zombies behind him. There were at least 12 of them and more were pouring in through the broken barricades.

"Nikolai is coming for you my friend."

Announced Nikolai Belinski with his ray gun and vodka in handy. He shoots at the zombies surrounding Tank and temporarily gives the American enough time to muddle through the cluster of Zombies.

"You kill me? No! I kill you!"

Takeo howled when a zombie got too close, almost hitting him across his face. He shot it in the face with his FAMAS in a very epic way, spraying himself and anything close with blood.

"Argh! I'm soaked with your unholy blood!"

Tank heard this and sprinted towards his Japanese friend's release.

After saying a quick 'thank you' to his fellow Russian friend, he joins Takeo Masaki on his right-

"You have my respect American." Takeo confesses to his friend as Tank helps him clean the remaining zombies.

Tank grunts in appreciations and returns to his previous location leaving Takeo with an offensive zombie. "Keep your hands to yourself, Monster!"He plunged his knife straight into a zombie's face, drawing blood and puss with it.

"… … …"

"My honor is bigger than YOURS!"

-He mumbled in disgust. He was too busy knifing the zombies in front and didn't realize the crawler below him ready to strike…

… … …

Tank's hard work was in vain.

At the present, more than half of the zombies were crawlers.

Tank looked over Nikolai for help but unfortunately he was surrounded too and what concerned Tank the most was Nikolai's 'wodka'… It was running low.

Tank knows his fellow Russian friend has a strong point with killing zombies, almost like a killing machine but, when his system is low on alcohol, he is no more than a trembling teenage girl…

Tank sighed and looked over at Takeo-

"You will not feast on the honorable!"

Takeo himself needed help.

Tank shot some more and cursed at the alarmingly low rate of ammo left.

"Ohohoh, Samantha you bitch!" he cursed harder when he grasped the reality of asking that idiot Nazi-

Tank loathingly glared at Richtofen who was-

"Ahahahaha! Oh. It has no legs but shtill it's progressing towards me. How Fascinating!"

The doctor was again,

Fascinating over a poor crawler by hitting it again and again with his gun barrel…

"Aww FUCK THIS SH—

The rotting head behind him exploded spraying brain matter all over his neck, narrowly escaping his head.

But his mind was somewhere else-

-WHO WAS THAT?"

-He demanded loudly, glaring at his team mates who were dead frozen on there assault.

"Vhat?!-

'-honorable never back stab allies"

"Da, what he said."

Tank, while shooting some of the maggot sacks looked around to find two figures killing the zombies.

A part of his mind was happy to find four extra hands but, another part said 'DaFuq!'

'_Human?_'

Tank blinks,

_And that also female_?!

He couldn't stop himself from asking and asked the closest person around him-

"Hey Psycho! Are those chicks?!"-

Without moving his eyes away from the moving forms he asked the doctor.

"Nien, Dempshey. Those are dead chic- Scheibe…

The doctor was about to give the American a live lesson on 'Zombie chicks' but stopped and quickly muttered something really fast in German when he saw two living girls shooting the gutter slugs.

-indeed they are." Richtofen said. First he smiled creepily and then expectedly gave out a high pitched squeal with delight.

"HOW VUNDERBAR!?"

Tank flinched and Takeo stopped killing. Nikolai burped and blinked drunkenly at the figures-

"4th and 5th wife, is that YOU?!"

-Nikolai asked in pure horror while in the background Takeo shook his head disapprovingly on his comrade's stupidity…

The girls which were busy killing the zombies stopped and looked at them with wide shocked eyes. It was like they would just roll out of there sockets.

Both of them were wearing dresses which were entirely uncommon to the men; they looked at them rather hungrily.

It made them very uncomfortable and both of them shifted uncomfortably.

The tallest of them possessed jet black hair; front hair loosely pulled back and the rest was tied in a braid. She wore a black jacket with stripes on either of the sleeves. Underneath the jacket was a white turtleneck T-shirt stained with blood and gore. She also wore black denim jeans and converse shoes.

She had an athletic figure with long legs. A heavy frown was set upon her face.

She also carried a bag on her left shoulder.

"… … .. .."

What caught Richtofen's eyes were the weapons. They were different. One was tiny and the other one was Huge.

Then he looked into the owner's eyes.

He instinctively narrowed his eyes in suspiciousness.

She glared back and jerked her heard towards him in a questioning manner-he did not expected that response and diverted his gave for a moment then appeared offended.

Again, not breaking any eye contact; he at first quickly finished the remaining zombies around him and loathingly aimed his MP-40 towards the strangers.

Sensing Richtofen aiming his gun, the shortest one of the two aimed her gun at them.

She was almost identical to her partner.

And with what he could predict; they were both sisters.

She too had jet black hair with a style weird to our zombie slayers.

Her hair in the front was splinted into two halves, each of the halves rested on her side cheeks. The rest of her hair was tied into a tight ponytail.

She wore a black T-shirt on which weird slogans in English were imprinted. The T-shirt was apparently too tight for her, successfully displaying her well grown rack through the dirty cloth. She too carried a bag but wore it on her shoulders.

"… … …"

The elder one glared at her younger reaction. Seeing her sister's guns drawn towards Richtofen made her nervous.

…. … … .. .

"What are you doing?!"

I asked my ever genius sister as she drew her guns toward the fellow zombie slayer. She didn't even care to look and reply to my question.

"Look at them."

She said. I looked at them and noticed Takeo aiming his gun at us, followed by Tank and then Nikolai.

"Right now, being nice is really a bad idea Mickey."

I agreed with her but also, I really didn't want to get a sour taste of the last survivors left.

I wanted to show them that we come in peace but, of course my brilliant sister did her glorious little part of proving us wrong.

I tried something to prove us harmless and threw my best innocent smile at them-

Well, they clutched their weapons tighter….

I took some steps towards them and directed my sister to do the same.

"Lily, put the gun _DOWN_."

I whispered through clenched teeth. Lily, on the other hand, hesitantly lowered her weapon.

Noticing us, withdrawing our weapons, all of them lowered theirs too, though to a defensive point.

I walked forward until we were face to face with the four zombie slayers.

"_They are much taller than they look in the video game." _I thought in amazement. _"At least, with flesh and bones…"_

I stood in front, facing Tank and the Doctor. Tank was equal in height with the doctor, with visor on top of Richtofen's head. The doc was a couple of inches taller than me and if truth be told, his profile literally screamed I-wanna-experiment-you.

Although the doc seemed volatile, Tank, as I expected was calm and kind.

Maybe.

Just because I heard him whispering to the doc about putting his weapon down. Don't know why he said that, maybe he wanted to see us as comrades or maybe just because we are females.

At the back stood Nikolai and Takeo. Honestly, Nikolai appeared to be happy with our interruption; he got some time to gulp down his precious vodka of course.

Takeo was emotionless as usual; I wonder if he really behaves like a human…

Oh! Speaking about human, the doc was glaring at me like I came here to offer them something by Samantha. "_Creep"_

I tried to keep looking at him but through the corner of my eyes I saw Lily standing a bit too close to Takeo and Nikolai. In fact, that idiot was exceedingly deep observing her favorite zombies characters, especially Takeo; she tip-toed and leaned too close to his face.

Poor Tak… She was leaning closer and closer and he was in reverse.

A fanatic smirk plastered over her face.

It was so awkward.

Even Tank and Edward seemed to be getting uncomfortable about it.

"Uh…Lily." I whispered shamefully. "Done?" I asked her seriously and then smile quit sheepishly at Takeo who huffed mumbled something in Japanese.

"… … …"

After a brief moment of silence she backed away clumsily and groaned in aggravation. Poor Takeo sighed silently in relief; careful not to show anything that might harm his honor.

Nikolai was busy drinking vodka.

Everyone kept looking at each other; no one knew what to say…

"_Good lord, that pervert makes everything so awkward."_

"… .. .. ."

"So… Hello!"

I chirped atheistically. Then I shotgunned the last crawler besides me and presented a false sweet smile to them. Only I knew how awkward it was to stand on jelly legs, face to face to your video game idols.

"_Someone please support me!"_

Tank slowly opened his mouth to speak _"That's my boy!"_

-"Vait Dempshey." _"CURSE YOU DOC!"_

I really felt like kicking him…

Tank was interrupted by Dr. Richtofen who again, narrowed his eyes at me.

When we came here, I knew this person will be fun to interact with all his comical cooperation. But, now I realize, characters in reality are really different…

Richtofen's blue eyes narrowed at me and then at the guns_-"even if a psycho, this guy's smart…"_

"How did you get here?"

"_After crashing into a telephone pole then teleported here through Sparkly light and shit. Yes, that how we got here."_

I mouth felt like sand paper-

"Nope. We don't know actually." _"Lie"_

Anyways, I replied to him with what I thought to be a poker face.

"_If he honestly knows how to catch a liar; I am dead."_

"… …. … …"

In a blink of my eye, he raised his gun to my temple.

Lily saw this and automatically raised her gun at Takeo and Nikolai. I, on the other hand, raised my revolver at Tank who all ready had his weapon aimed at me and pressed the barrel of my Spas against Edward's stomach in a silent warning.

Lily's M1911 was aim at Nikolai, Glock on Takeo, Takeo and Nikolai'at Lily.

In my case, I pressed my .22 on Tank's hip and rested my Spas on Edwards stomach with Tank's Python aimed at my shoulder and Edward's Mp-40 hovering over my forehead.

"_This is so fucked up…"_

**TBC**


	3. Big mouthed and spoiled!

**So, I came across the mistakes I left in the previous chapters and they were very reckless of me; I apologize.**

**So, let's begin chapter two! Please let me know what you think about this ^ ^**

**Disclaimers- I don't own CoD or anything related to it. I just own the OCs.**

**Note- **_**"**__Italics"- Michelle's thoughts._

_The story will not go rhythmically with the main game play._

"… … …"_- rest/silence._

…

**Chapter 2**

**Big Mouthed and Spoiled**

"_Shit!"_

I and Lily were in a pretty bad situation. I just wanted to make a good impression on our fellow zombie slayers but who knew, they were this precautious. But think about it, I would've done the same, even if human survivors. Right now, _they _drew their guns towards us; four men against two puny girls. I knew it was utterly useless to fight with them. I they want, they can snap us in halves…

The doctor was very fast and if I move an inch, he possibly will blow my head.

My idiot sister was busy glaring daggers at Tank, who was presumably getting tired of this.

Maybe, I have a choice-

I slowly withdrew my Spas away from Edward's stomach, who in return pressed the barrel harder against my forehead.

"_Shit, this guy is touchy…"_

Lily froze in her track when she saw what I was doing, she glared at me murderously.

I returned her a thoughtful glare and she bunched her eyebrows in confusion. Tank noticed our little in-air conversation and sighed tiredly.

He closed his eyes and withdrew his weapon in surrender. I looked at him and beamed in appreciation. Tank slightly jerked his head towards Lily, asking her to withdraw her weapon. Lily looked at me with uncertainty but, I nodded in approval.

Now, Lily withdrew her gun leaving Takeo, Nikolai and Edward with drawn weapons and we unarmed. I now truly, blindly trusted them; our lives were fully depended on their decision.

"… … .. .."

I took a step back "Please. We won't do any harm." I shrugged-"We want to survive too, Dr. Richtofen. Now, will you put your gun down please?" I asked the psycho confidently and as smartly as I could.

"_God, I am scared."_

His green eyes widened in surprise and he lowered his gun a bit. I too flinched in surprised as the tall man shifted his form. Beside Richtofen Tank sighed again with relief but kept looking at me quizzically. Though he was looking at me, he was deep in thoughts; he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

Maybe, you can just talk and solve-

"How do you know my name?"

He asked me skeptically.

My eyes widened in consciousness….

Takeo lowered his weapon in interest and Nikolai had his gun replaced with a vodka bottle. He was sleepily gulping his vodka with his gun in his other hand.

".. .. .."

"_FUCK me and my big mouth!"_

Though his gun was withdrawn, he appeared like a coiled snake, ready to strike when sensed danger.

Right now, it was something like that…

"… .. …. …."

I swear my eyes were as wide as a saucepan…

Lily who was silent and motionless this whole time nudged me, breaking my train of thoughts. I didn't realize I was looking at the doc brainlessly. Well, he too was staring at me like I grew an extra limb.

"Vell?!" He demanded and I flinched once more, "I-I know, nope, wa-wait" I was idiotically tripping over my tongue…

I turned my head towards Lily for help who in return shrugged.

How helpful-

The doc opened his mouth once more to question me-

"YOU SHOUT YOUR NAME A LOT!" I lamely spat out in all honesty _"Lie."_

"… … …"

No one dared to say anything except Nikolai who burped and murmured incoherent things sleepily.

"… … …"

"PpffffffftttahaHAHAHahHahahhahahoha! Oh, Burn!" Tank burst into a laughing fit, his whole frame shaking with pressure. In fact, he was laughing so hard that occasionally he wiped his tears with trembling fingers.

Lily shifted away from me as if I radiated poisonous gas while Takeo clenched his jaw shut and Nikolai woke up (yes, he was asleep.) choking on his own spit. "What DID I miss?!" asked a suddenly very interested Nikolai.

The doctor slowly turned his head towards a wobbly Tank and sneered venomously. Tank by the way, was busy laughing and panting. He ignored the fuming doctor any way…

Seeing the American as a hopeless case, he turned his face towards me and Lily in question.

My, my, if looks could kill than right now, the way the doc was staring at me, I would just evaporate. His green eyes were violent and it felt as if there will bore bloody holes into me. His right scared eyebrow was arching in amusement and a 2'O clock shadow casing his angry features.

This all made him looks more unstable.

I gulped.

"_Where are the zombies when you need them?"_

The way he was acting was clearly projecting that he was offended. Thanks to Dempsey.

A part of me was hopefully very happy to see the doc drawing to a different topic but, another part of me wanted nothing more but to melt into a pool of goo.

Lily was busy admiring the ceiling, Takeo was standing and enjoying the show with a poker face and Tank was trying hard to catch his breath irregularly coughing and smiling.

Poor Nikolai was looking at me then at the doc in interest but, no one seemed to give him a damn.

"Ahem! You see, you call your name a lot BUT that is no big deal because I do it too! Everyone likes their names don't they? Right? Same goes for you and me actually, it's really nice to repeat your name again and again when you're alone, it keeps you busy. Sometimes I try it too and as I said it is no big deal! Right Lily?" Lily jerked her head towards me in surprise and I poked her hard with my elbow, effectively silencing her. I took a deep breath after saying this continuously in one breath and smiled a fake smile.

"Little girl, that was fast!" Nikolai commented in amazement while taking two long drags from his vodka bottle.

Through the corner of my eyes I noticed Richtofen trying to catch up with my words-

Detecting the doctor's change interest and behavior, with ought wasting any time for to further arguments, I quickly introduced myself-

"So, hey everyone! It's Michelle and this is my twin sister Lily." I pulled Lily to my right and prodded her to introduce herself. While glaring at me, she introduced herself especially to Tank and Takeo- "Hello everyone. Call me Lily." She smiled slyly at Tank and Takeo, Takeo seemed to get uncomfortable but remained inexpressive, nevertheless Tank smirked widely at her and _I _flinched.

"_Tank is a lot more wayward than in the game." _

He looked at me and winked.

"_Okay, that was weird." _I averted my gaze from him and he smiled ear-to-ear.

"…"

Nikolai, noticing his fellow comrade's guts at winking, drunkenly stepped forward "Nikolai da?" he introduced himself "This is Nikolai's vodka but no vodka for you." And his vodka. Although he was somber enough to talk, he was drunk enough to stand wobblingly.

Lily and I both stifled our laughter when Nikolai, while trying to stand straight bumped Richtofen's shoulder hard and the doc screeched in a very manly manner.

Tank coughed hard to suppress his laughter.

Whilst smiling at the doc's trouble he straightened up and coughed diverting everyone's attention towards him-

"Tank, the one and only Tank Dempsey from the U.S marine." He presented himself with a proud smirk over his face "_And he is proudly too; my biggest video game crush…cool."_

"Hi Tank!" I chirped with confidence. "Hey Michelle." He said while observing me from top to bottom

"Feel free to call me Mickey." I uncomfortably said; it felt like he's going to rape me with his eyes.

Whatever was,

"Mickey…" Tank _is_ handsome…

"… … …"

I was staring at him and he was smirking cockily making my temperature rise-

"… … …" "_Idiot! Don't drool over a fictional character!"_ I mentally slapped myself.

"Ahem!" "Huh?"

"-Takeo Masaki. It is an honor to meet you." Takeo's monotone introduced himself formally with a low bow. I smiled and Lily nodded.

"The honor is all ours." I returned his gesture with a little bow and he blinked and nodded in appreciation.

With Takeo finishing his introduction, the last left was the doctor; everyone turned their attention towards the silent doctor who, welcomed our attention and cleared his voice "I am Doctor Edward Richtofen." He let roll the 'r' while saying his name and Tank snickered while mumbling 'show-off'.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."He finished with a silent huff and straightened his back.

Lily and I smiled in return.

We were looking at each other when heard an old familiar growl-

"I see, mein pretty ones are here! How Vunderbar!" The doctor let out his signature maniacal laugh and fired at the upcoming zombies with deadly precision boosting all of us into the fight- "MORE MAGGOT SACKS TO KILL! Ooorah!" Tank cried out loud and started firing at the zombies.

**TBC**


	4. Pixelated

**Disclaimers- I don't own Cod or anything related to it. I just own the OCs.**

**I want to thank my beta reader 'WhatifStoryTeller', she helped me a LOT, almost in everything. Thank you so much. :)**

**Mister Vault 101-**

Thanks a lot for the review. And please, don't worry, I personally like your review as it's so free and easy to understand. Your review is honestly relieving and helpful :)

Secondly, we still don't know Michelle and Lily's past and their background. The time they come from, as said, it's purely based on cyber and living reality. Just to make it clear; both of them are not from our present 2013. The weapons were a weak point of mine and on top that, we can't predict what people from 'other' dimension can posses. Nevertheless, I'll replace them with .22s or autos. Your help will be great! Omg!I am in love with VenusAmorette's story :'D it's amazing! hehe, Takeo... Well, after having two thick heads and one Creepo, it was (for me) needed to have one breakable. Besides, I'll put Tank in a carefree, stoic and womanizer type of a personality (Nikolai, has a crush on his vodka lol)

**Note- **_**"**__Italics"- Michelle's thoughts._

_The story will not go rhythmically with the main game play._

"… … …"_- rest/silence._

… … …

**Chapter 3**

**Pixelated**

Rotting flesh was everywhere…

Flesh was every-fucking-where, even in my clothes. Right now, something very soft and fleshy-like was tucked under my belt, it felt like it was slowing creeping down my jeans… My white shirt was damp due to slimy blood and at some places, like my sleeves, under-arms, cuffs; was coated with dry blood. My head was a big pile of bloody-hairy mess with some gore sticking on my scalp; I tried to scratch off flacks of dried blood with my nail and the hilt of my knife but it won't come off of.

Blood coated my cheeks with a greasy mixture of dust and saliva. With the palm of my hand, I attempted to remove the slimy layer of goo although my fingers would just slide over. Again I tried with my nails this time, and let out an irritated growl when I felt that slimy-something-under-my-pants sliding dangerously lower.

I shot a couple of meat heads in disgust and anger, while I shoved my other hand under my belt to feel a piece of porous meat. My hands quickly grabbed that stuff and without a second thought, I pulled it out and threw it away; it felt pretty relieving…

"Something got stuck in your pants?" I quickly turned my head towards the voice and blushed with embarrassment; Lily smiling teasingly at me. Her eyes were half lidded and a mischievous grin crept on her face.

I huffed tiredly, "None of your business," I lazily shot back and she giggled with delight. She was being such a pest…

Her face was less mucky and she appeared energetic, unlike me. She tilted her head back and moaned while muttering, "This is great."

"This is just great," I repeated and turned my head towards the active zombie fighters-

I was really amazed; these were killing zombies as if it were a child's play. My attention was caught by Nikolai who was fighting wonderfully, even if he was drunk. I remember his character's profile expressing how he was useless without vodka. Right now, I know why it said so. This man, 'Nikolai', was a living killing machine. He was so fluent, fast and effective; being drunk at the same time. He would either snuff the lights out of the meat bags with his shotgun, or gnaw off their screaming heads apart their bodies.

Also occasionally, he would pass comical comments to the Japanese man, who would grumble, 'Dishonor,' in return…

Takeo was no less. Though Nikolai killed the bone suckers in his very own way, Takeo was very systematic; and surprisingly he was the cleanest among all of us. He was excellent with his tactics, and I noticed he rarely used his Katana which hung on his belt. The way he was slicing off head after head was almost mechanical.

Not just finishing his share of zombies, he covered me and Lily too, although it seemed he was a bit uneasy. Despite the fact that we were totally strangers to them, he did not hesitant to cover fire for us.

Yes, I know he did it as an 'honorable comrade' of a fair game, but he would also comment whenever I and Lily shot a few head shots. A quick, "Arrigatuo," whenever I helped him and "The Emperor is preased with you!" when he seemed impressed.

Takeo, while helping us, covering us, praising us, seemed he felt bit suspicious towards us. He kept a close eye on Lily…

"..."

"Mickey! WATCH OUT!"

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Lily's high pitched voice calling my name.

I quickly turned my head towards her. My eyes widened with fear when I saw how close I was to the upcoming zombie herd. About 50 of bones sacks were spilling through the windows, and 3 were already a few feet away from me.

I felt Goosebumps ripple on my back and wrists, while my hands trembled with fear and panic. They were impossibly close.

"Shit!Shit!SHIT!"

My eyes darted from one direction to another for help, when I realized how unshakable these zombies were; I shot some more, my aim going off-track with panic and horror. I could hear blood pump in my ears and the unmistakable snapping and growling sounds coming from the meat heads…

Behind me I heard Lily's tensed voice screaming my name again.

"... ... ...!"

With my shaky hands, I tried to reload my gun. It failed when I lifted my head and saw a rotting hand reaching out wards me. It's black nail scratched across my face, vertically, and blood started to ooze out. I staggered back from it's range of attack, momentarily shocked by the attack.

That thing lifted his hand once more to finish me once and for all. I shut my eyes, waiting for the pain, but instead a spray of wet brain-matter splattered across my face.

I immediately opened my eyes to see a headless zombie lying below me. By it's body was a couple of slow crawling zombies.

"FOCUSH! You dummkopf!"

I bolted up and quickly looked around to thank my savior, only to find a fuming doctor stabbing a poor zombie.

His acid green eyes appeared unstable and an angry sneer was plastered over his face. He stabbed the zombie five more times, and threw a loathing look at me before dissolving into a fit of giggles. I could swear; for a second his eyes glazed over the cut on my face with a maniacal spark in his eyes. In a fraction of second, his face was again normal. I know his character is crazy for blood, how he killed for fun and loved it. These zombies which he calls as his '_minions' _were _his_ creations.

For some time I kept standing still like a dope, staring at the doctor. A high screech again interrupted my thoughts; I turned around to find Lily surrounded by a swarm of zombies. She was really scared.

As a sister I am, I looked around for help.

"Takeo!"I called.

Takeo wasn't near, he was busy helping Tank; who was deep in his own world. "DIE! Zombitches!" he shouted as he plunged his bowie knife into a rotting head.

I turned to see Nikolai covering Richtofen.

"_Shit! How do they digest all this gross stuff?! Every day?!" _Honestly, I was amazed at the amount of stamina these zombie slayers possessed.

"MICKEEEEY!" my sister called out my name. I carefully aimed my gun's barrel towards the zombies that surrounded her. I swiftly pressed the trigger and bullets sprang out, immediately slowing down the zombies. Arms and head popped as lead pierced rotting flesh with force.

I huffed in exhaustion and lowered my gun; Lily gotten the uper-hand and was now successfully backfiring the zombies. I stared at my identically twin, smiled when she quickly winked at me.

"GUYS! I actually don't need any help but a little bit of assistance will be APPRECIAT-! _SHIT!_" Those words quickly turned into curses when a crawler took it's lucky shot at Dempsey's leg, temporarily throwing him off guarded.

"On my way!" I ran for my friend's aid. I zigzagged around the hoard of zombies and at the same time, clearing my way with the butt of my gun.

'_Damn! Ifeelsoheroic!'_

Tank beamed at my appearance, "There's my doll face!"

I smiled at his comment and quickly shot the remaining zombies around him.

"Mickey, mind if I reload?" He said while putting a bullet cartridge skillfully into his gun's duct. I shot five meat heads while momentarily looking behind to see Tank reloaded his weapon. He crouched down and carefully reloaded his revolver. He quickly shot me a measuring smile and scrammed the zombies in front of him. Zombies fell one by one as Tank devoured each of them with his gun and knife. He seemed very happy.

"... ... ..."

_'This is a LOT different than playing on a flat screen while shoving potato chips in your mouth… So different.' 'If this is a video game, a cyber world, how can I bleed?' 'Things here are made up of flesh and bones and though characters, they appear to be so real…'_ Right now, many things were out of place. Many ideas, theories, predictions glided inside my head. What I predicted of these games were nothing more than graphics, dubbed voices, bits, pixels, etc; but boy, was I wrong? Looks pretty real to me.

Another thing which scratched my head now, and then was how can I and Lily -living beings- get inside a pixilated world?!

I scratched my itchy forehead when suddenly; one limb came out of nowhere, and ironically smacked my face. I yelped in surprise as Tank's booming voice taunted me, "HahahaHA! You look scared…" Even Lily, who was a minute ago screaming for my help, looked unimpressed with her sister's act.

'_Ha Ha Ha… So very funny. Today is very ironic though. Hmmm, getting smacked by zombies…twice.'_

Tossing the lifeless thing out of my face I turned around to see how thin the crowd became. Once again, I raised my gun to shoot. Not more than six or seven of them were making their way towards us quickly, just then they– v_anished?!_

"... ... ...!" "WhatWasThat?!"…

"Dafuq?!" I turned towards Lily; she too had a look of horror on her face. Her wide hazel orbs darted to look at me. I frowned and averted my gaze, my hand automatically reaching to touch my forehead to sooth away an upcoming headache. '_Maybe I was imagining things… but that was not just vanishing; it was more like a glitch. A corrupted image. The undead were pretty much growling and alive. They were towards us, I could figure out each and every monstrosity of those beings, blood and puss, oozing out.'_

However the other four slayers appeared to be unfazed…

"Tak, that was awesome!" Tank commented energetically and looked at me with a big smile, his left hand was looped over Takeo's neck, closing him in a tight hug.

"A rearr warrior arways helps his comerades," Takeo replied

"Uh, Yeah… Amen to that."

"Samantha?..."

**TBC**


	5. You got a mail

**Disclaimers- I don't own Cod or anything related to it. I just own the OCs.**

**Note- **

"_Italics"- Michelle's thoughts._

_The story will not go rhythmically with the main game play._

"… … …"_- rest/silence._

_This chapter contains an unknown POV_

_Italics- Narrator_

**... … …**

**Chapter 4**

**You got a mail…**

_Somewhere far, far away… The world we live in, living souls dwell at day, and something else creeps at night… Ever wondered what could it be, that rustled at night, under your bed, in your bathroom or perhaps inside your computer?_

… … …

The rubber of the _plastic_ chair made squeaky noises as he sat on it. It leaned back while he stretched his arms in exhaustion, they popped and his left hand covered his mouth to suppress an annoying yawn; he was really tired.

Turning his wheeled chair around, he looked up at the ceiling and close his heavy eyes. The clock was ticking, and the ticking sound kept echoing in his head. He let out another tired yawn lazily opened his left eye, his face so thick and damp.

While rubbing his right closed eye, he noticed the time on his wall clock; it said 01:36 am. Cracking his neck, he stood up and inhaled deeply. A cold wind sent chills down his spine, he decreased the temperature of his air conditioner with its remote, making his dim study cooler. He kept the remote back into its place and slowing extended his arm to switch on his desk lamp, switching it on; the lamp laminated the dim room with a sick yellow light. After switching his lamp and setting his AC on max, he put the computer's power plug into its socket. He pushed on the power switch and the machine hummed to life, that similar blue light of his computer lit his flat screen and a pleasant welcoming tone tweeted through his pc's speakers.

Seeing his trusty machine welcome him with a pleasant desktop background, he plopped back in his chair with a small grin gracing his face. He dragged his wireless mouse over its greasy mouse pad, the cursor on the screen travelled upon icons as it at last rested on his mail box, he opened it to see his mails; nothing was there to do anyways.

He clicked the tiny inbox icon and a message popped up, he squinted his eyes at the screen to comprehend the tiny ant-like words on the screen, brows furrowed and his tongue popped out through the corner of his lips in interest.

Indeed the words were startling, they said: '_Unknown Error Found. Do you want to take any action?'_

'_Yes/No'_

Hell, he had his firewall on and it was out of ordinary to spot a virus in _his_ computer, he always worked hard to keep it at its best. He was known for his talent in gadgets, he believed in his possession; the amount of knowledge in information technology

With curiosity, he clicked _Yes_, confident to prove it wrong.

The moment he clicked, the message box got replaced with another message box with different colors. This replaced message box made him squint his eyes harder in disbelief; the colors were extremely wrongly. Those comfortable blue borders were replaced with red deformed ones, minimize, maximize and close buttons were black with white foreground colour. Colors were just color, nothing more, but what about the content? What about it? The deformed borders and weird colors were nothing compared to what he saw next; "Impossible!" he muttered in disbelieve, his eyes darting top to bottom, observing odd binary codes which replaced regular English alphabets-

_01001001110100100010001110101010100100_

_0001000100100P11011L1001001103l1010H0_

_1101007103001G001010700__**0U7**_

"What does _that _suppose to mean?!" He asked himself incredulously. The rooms got unpleasantly cool and Goosebumps spilled on his wrist and on his neck, those numbers sent chills down his spine. What does **0U7 **means?! It definitely doesn't count as binary, not the u and 7 but in fact, they made sense, in a way though, maybe OUT?

Those messages were practically getting out of the message box and it seemed to get hanged, the box wouldn't close or move or minimize or anything! It just stayed plain, odd, horrifying itself; red with black

Again, he tried to move that filth out of the screen while tapping function buttons furiously over his keyboard. Not even the mouse seemed to work; he tried to close it manually by clicking close but, it wouldn't budge! And now, that he already started to get panic over his dear computer, being his favorite and beloved one, next his PC went out cold; blue.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Again, he pushed buttons, dragged his mouse, scrolled, and even unplugged his damn computer but, it stayed the same; _Blue._

No wallpaper of lovely fields decorated his screen or anything that would keep him behind his brink of sanity.

Just plain blue; no apps or folders, no wallpapers, no tool bars, no nothing, anything.

"Shit! Please tell me that you're kidding, right? No? What the hell am I suppose to do with this?!" He cried in disbelief and pure horror as he realized how real a cyber attack could be bestowed upon his lovely virgin computer. How it could corrupt its system, its core, his personal documents and ultimately his identity.

Most cyber attacks are common with a straight aim of stealing people's identity and of course to plant a seed of terror. Though right now, his case seemed more like a virus case, his days as a pc operating professional was living out to nothing right now, nothing that could pay purpose to his unfortunate present. His mind buzzed with ideas, anything that could work out-"So, maybe pulling out the main CPU cord can work…Hm?" He unplugged the said cord and nothing happened.

"Shit." The plugs were no good. "Great, this happens when you -" his breath hitch when he heard a noise coming from of his kitchen.

There was no one except him in his apartment, not even his neighbors were home, and he wished they were here. He lived alone in his small 3 room feeble apartment. His neighbors were not that of someone so social able; they were a couple, one accountant husband and a good-for-nothing sentimental wife. They would always fight over pitiful things and sometimes, things go so far that it ends up with a beaten-up husband with an unhappy fuming wife. Half of the time, they would stay silent, as if the room besides him was empty but sometimes, you could hear angry screams, things crashing and god knows what.

He gulped nervously and took a deep breath to calm his shaky body, his hands were trembling pathetically and though he was in his air-conditioned environment, he was sweating. Quickly back at his computer to see that similar blue screen, he kneeled down to take is base ball bat from under his desk. His sweaty hands gripped the aluminum bat tightly and slowing proceeded towards his tiny kitchen, not much was visible in the dim light but he urged himself to on.

Armed with his trusty bat, he made his way to the kitchen's front desk, where paper napkins and cola bottles littered the dining table. His eyes darted over one thing to another, ready to strike anything that moved. One by one, he counted his belongings to see and catch anything suspicious; his short silver colored fridge was at its place, an oven on the windowsill, one coffee maker resting near a rusty gas stove and that's all. His kitchen was literally, free of anything suspicious.

He put his bat down and chuckled sheepishly at his childish fear. "See? Nothing." Relieved, he decided to retreat and rescue to his cold computer.

Swinging his bat leisurely, he walked over littered products and proceeded towards his room and then he stopped.

Dead cold on his track, eyes wide with shock and fear. His sweat began to brim his teary eyes and his body felt warm with blood pumping hot in his body. The sight that greeted him, practically sent jolts of electricity down his spine, his palm felt numb and tears began to roll down over his cheeks.

"God…H-help me..." he muttered and stared at the present horror that stood in between his small bedroom:

Three silhouettes of men were in front of his computer, they were all wearing tattered Nazi uniforms, their faces were horribly mutilated and their eyes were lifeless under blue light of his computer. His glassy eyes observed how badly ruined those Nazi bands- over each of the men's arm-were. He whimpered when he staggered forward to see how horribly disfigured they were; yellow lifeless eyes stared at nothing, lips cut and parted to display razor sharp teeth, broken deformed noses showed how brutally they were ripped off. Their arms hung lifelessly, back hunched with head hanging low. They made low growling noises and their chests heaved up and down as they stared straight. To him, it appeared like a bunch of mutilated victims under hypnosis; waiting for their master's command, or anything to guide them….waiting.

"… … …"

The wall clock ticked.

He cried, as loud as he could. Tears were now flowing freely down his face, his red cheeks red and glistening with sweat and tears, eyes puffy and bloodshot.

He screamed in agony and horror as all of those creatures jumped on him, pushing him down, tearing him apart and growling with hunger. Again and again he tried to run and call for help, move away and run for his life but unfortunately, no one could hear his cries and the noises that came from his apartment.

His eyes stung with tears, mouth felt like sand paper and his body felt numb, tired of resisting.

He let go, closed his eyes and whimpered one last time before his body went limp…

".. … …"

"… … …"

A message appeared on a bloodied computer screen, it said-

"_00p5! u L0053.111. 13t5 p1ay again!"_

**TBC**

**This chapter is something like a filler, just to give an idea. Any guesses?**


	6. Like a dream

**Disclaimers- I don't own Cod or anything related to it. I just own the OCs.**

**(IMPORTANT) I need 3 techno-savvy OCs (one female, two males) for this story's flashback (and maybe for the future too!) as Michelle and Lily's old friends (Male and Female both). They'll surely play an important part in this story, so, if you may or want to contribute your OCs for this, then just write the details and submit it through your reviews. You can pm me and we can discuss… *breaks down and weeps* PLEASE! DO ME THIS KINDNESS, I ADMIT THAT I'M A HORRIBLE WRITER ! (I even doubt about someone noticing this note… T-T) the details are in the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

** Like a dream**

**(FlashBack)**

**Present -Unknown place and time**

**SEWERS**

_**Where am I? Where is Lily?!**_

_**Wherever I go, I see muck splattered on walls, pool of goo peeping out of closed iron doors. I can even hear someone`s breathing; soft, struggling breathing.. Occasionally-out of nowhere- someone would tug at my clothes, my trousers especially. My shirt feels so damp and warm… I feel as if someone is following me. Oh… But there is no one.**_

_**I look straight.**_

_**Dull and black, a long endless tunnel. Iron pipes here and there, rusted metal doors and echoing noises of something dripping. Small orange tunnel bulbs illuminate the surrounding with an eerie radiance. While I walk with my arms stretched ahead for anything to take support, my ears over active for any suspicious sound, ears thumping with hot blood.**_

_**I breathe in and out, the sour air cause my eyes and nose to sting. I blink rapidly to get rid of that stingy sensation, I cough and wheeze , my throat aches to take in some fresh air, my frozen hands tingle bluntly .My ears thump, white and black circles appear sporadically and eyes hopelessly search for a solid ray of light. I search for any bold light to follow, like a moth, and get out of wherever I am.**_

… _**But no matter what I try to do, or see, I feel myself stuck between two slimy, straight surfaces.**_

_**I weep and shout...**_

_**I shout louder for help but no one seems to respond back. Voice cracked to deform into mix sobs, and then, I feel warm tears roll down my cheeks.**_

_**I shout again "Anybody there?! Help! Please!"Then again, "ANYBODY?!" once more, "HELP ME! ANYBODY!?" my throat throbbed and nipped as I wail for help. However, I get no response…**_

**(6 hours ago)**

_This thing started a week ago…_

_Mom's still being a bitch and now, she started bringing this man with her who looks real creepy. He looks at me and Lily like we are something to eat, I don't like him. He's not good._

_Yesterday, he hit me, just because I spilled some beer accidentally on his clothes while he was lying on the couch. Not my fault, really, him lying on the couch leisurely with a woman under his left arm and a beer mug in his other, it was difficult._

_I don't even know this man; he comes early with couple of his douche friends, they stay with mom in her room and leave late, cleaning their mess they leave for mom would always order and instruct me to behave nicely with her friends._

"You should change that attitude, you know" Mom commented from the verandah. She was smoking as always, a cancer stick dangling between her fingers and ribbons of thick white smoke elapsed by her lips.

"Where's Lily?" I asked her instead, flinging my jacket across the bedroom and successfully throwing it inside the laundry.

Lily left at about two hours ago and till now she was nowhere to be found. Knowing Lily, it started to alarm me bit by bit. She's always with me during the holidays other than passing time with her friends. Today was no other, I had planned to spend some efforts and time with her to teach a couple of tricks with cards. Repairing computers, which are our entire job is. While I reboot the insides, she mends the outside. Lily is like a part of me; my dear little sister, we are twins and happen to share common likes. Life with her, our dog and them our friends is wonderful.

"Hey!" I cried as I felt something burning on my skin. I look down to find mom's cancer stick being pressed tightly on my wrist. Her face was dangerously close to bearing a deadpan expression, which was not a good sign.

"From where, have you learnt to answer like that?!" She leaned in and gripped my chin forcefully. Her long painted nails digging my skin painfully and I glared at her with salty eyes whist her blood shot orbs glared back.

I did it wrong, I knew upsetting her was not smart.

I had nothing to be apologetic of, as, I knew I had a bitch of a parent. Well, she doesn't even approve as a 'mother'. She, being a mother and behaving like one was something far off the edge to imagine.

I winced "Leave. You're hurting me."

My voice cracked, she vehemently pushed me away and I stumbled back. I rubbed my chin to sooth away the pain left after my mother held me. Something light and wet felt underneath my fingers, for, I pulled back my fingers to find a little amount of blood smeared on them. She hurt me so bad that blood came out and I sat there looking at my fingers.

Suddenly, she bolted straight and produced another cigarette from for back jean's pocket. Holding it gently, she turned her face at me.

"Pass me a light." I quickly searched for a lighter in my shirt pocket, fishing that plastic object out I pulled myself up and gave it to my mother, who snatched it away.

I toiled nervously with the hem of my shirt whose buttons were broken and my eyes drifted towards the ceiling then at the windows. Jolts ran through me when I noticed it was raining outside. My hands automatically searched for my tiny cell phone which buzzed lightly in my back waist pocket. I made a dash for it, my hands began to shake and I reverently unlocked it by tapping furiously at its buttons.

The screen lit up and my eyes read the ant-like letters scrawl upon the tiny screen.

'_11 missed calls from lily'._

I snapped to see my mother- "Whose it?" Ask she while her look gave me an edge. Her eyes were half lidded and her smoking stick was giving up faster. The stick was finishing as fast as my patience was, right now.

Instantly I turned on my heel to take my leather jacket from my Elmira while I pulled out a pair of wrenched olive green cameo-boots. Wore them swiftly and stood to straighten wrinkles of my jackets.

"I'll come late." I waited no more to hear my mother give me some silly instead felt my cell buzz again in my pocket. Always was this late and I could find Lily storming into my bedroom door apologizing for being late. And I missed that for today was odd. I felt something abnormal about today's weather; on top of that my sister was missing.

"Just bring her in one piece." said my mother as I spent no thought about Lily to be in harm.

I opened my bedroom door and ran downstairs, taking two steps each then storming out of the corridor to open the front door. It opened and I was welcomed by a gush of wind.

Trees were practically hugging each other in anxiety, some were touching the road with the tips of their crowns as the merciless, sturdy tempest raved and ranted through the mass of greenery, occasionally wiping anything in its way.

Cars and telephone poles were adorned with green ornaments of leaves and twinges and so on. I shielded my eyes to stop dust and gravels from disturbing my sight of view.

The outside was a stark contrast to what my warm little home felt; shudders raked me as a drizzling downpour started.

"Shit." couldn't help me but to curse.

My first priority was to find Lily, no matter how hopeless it sounds between these mists of chaos. I think of those missed calls by Lily and again I look at my surrounding and gulp- not a single being was to be found, abandoned cars were putting up with the thundering rain while I, tried to take shelter under a small petrol pump in my neighborhood; as to my mind and body was not ready to face my mother. She would probably kick me out if I go empty handed, because she did that once.

Grasping my back collar, I pulled my jackets hoody over my head to feel the cool plastic-like textile against my head. Water droplets formed at the brim of the cloth, I shook it to free my sight of vision and sprinted to the near deserted fuel cemetery; dull and dry but comfortable, the gas machinery were broken and clearly of no use, small framed prints on which notices like 'Turn off your cell phones' was idly hanging on ruins. The store lube was reduced to rubble due to the lack of maintenance. Plastic chairs, bean bags and a broken counter was a part of all that contributed to the debris-filled environment.

My teeny-tiny house was far away from any posh encampment; it was near a highway toll-bridge and a forest. A few cars could be seen here and there in rare moments but otherwise, it was always empty and silent. The forest was at least something fresh and sterile; green, silent and dark.

Our daily food and rations is collected from a multipurpose store- afar from my place- near to a air field, which is joined with a couple of houses. So, daily needs are a struggle, not to forget that the money I earn to feed my family is also a part of this struggle.

Just giving a second thought about my crawling life, and I feel buzzes of disgust. Something buzzed again, in my pocket.

"Oh, yeah." I took out my phone and wiped droplets of water away off the small screen, then my eyes widen in realization; '1 Message from Angel'.

'Angel', is my sister's pet name. Lily sent a message.

My happiness knew no bounds "Yes!" I found myself pacing and kicking random pieces of rubble off of my way, while I open the said message-

My heart nearly stopped.

"_**help som1 s after me"**_ who was after her?!

My palm on which I held my phone felt uncomfortably numb and before I knew, I was outside again and, I didn't care about the heavy downpour I was getting hit by. All I knew was- 'Save Lily'

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Another message popped up on the bluish colored screen of my cell,

"_**9f56r6g7hjdhhhhhhhfdd5hhhhhh"**_

"WHAT?!" I cringed looking at the gibber; my heart pumped faster with my stomach doing flips inside. My feet tingled and I turned and snapped my head up to find anything moving or something to ask help from.

What does '_9f56r6g7hjdhhhhhhhfdd5hhhhhh' mean? _It doesn't make any sense at all, or, otherwise, maybe someone else typed it and not Lily.

Someone else and _not_ her.

An image flashed in my mind….

Someone has Lily's phone…

Someone has Lily…

I tried to rake and shake my mind to produce any hint as suddenly, my cell phone buzzed again-

And I look at it; I nearly dropped my phone-

'_**I have her, come and get her Mickey…'**_

**TBC**

_**Fields according to which your OCs you should design- **_

_**(I'll need a 'hoodlum gang of geniuses' ;3 ) **_

_**Name-**_

_**Gender-**_

_**Age- (17-25)**_

_**Race-**_

_**Appearance-**_

_**Occupation- (In companion/fields on information/computer technology)**_

_**Relationship- (with Michelle or Lily/ or with any of the other OCs)**_

_**Similarities- (As a group of computer hackers/friends etc)**_

_**Background- **_

_**Personality- (Likes/Dislikes, Fandom/Reaction towards the canon characters etc)**_

_**Specialty-(in combat/I.T etc)**_

_**How do you want them to be placed in my story? - (Further needed things will be discussed through pms)**_


End file.
